


Everlasting Darkness

by Dream_Workshop



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Workshop/pseuds/Dream_Workshop
Summary: Okay so the end of the Dark Blues arc was kinda lack luster, so here's what could have happened. I promise the story is better than the summary and cheesy title!Enzan cross fuses with Dark Blues in order to rescue Blues. He must fight against Dark Blues in their shared mind in order to defeat the dark soul and bring back his best friend and NetNavi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun with this angsty piece of work, please tell me if it wrecks your feelings like it did mine!

Enzan suppressed a shiver from witnessing Dark Blues obliterate a younger version of himself. Up until now, he had thought that Blues was at least able to fight extremes like murder, that was obviously not the case. He was drawn from his musings as Dark Blues spoke up again, "It's time for you to disappear, Enzan." His trademark, nasty smirk was ever present on his face. That is until he saw the determined look in Enzan's eyes, "What's with that look?"   
His former NetOp narrowed his eyes, "It seems nothing else will work." He would have to defeat Dark Blues, force the dark soul out of his beloved Navi's body. 'I won't stop until I have Blues back...please, wait for me Blues.'   
The Darkloid grit his teeth, lunging forward with his Variable Sword equipped, "So what?" His yell and attack met thin air as Enzan vanished in a burst of white light. The boy's gaze dropped, observing the area as his shoes made contact with the barren, dull roof of his home. It pained him slightly to see the old mansion in such a depressing state, even though the boy knew it was caused by the dark energy circulating through Blues' core. A moment later, Dark Blues materialized a few meters away, "Tsh, that's right. This is a space of our shared minds. Whatever we think of will take shape, whoever has the strongest heart wins. Then," the Navi took a battle stance once more and summoned his dark blaster, "I will be the victor!"  
'Now is not the time for heroism,' the Ijuuin boy thought as he called forth CF Blues' armour, stepping aside to avoid the blast of dark energy fired at him. 'I need results.' When the dust cleared, he saw the immediate change in Dark Blues' expression. Confidence melted to be replaced by shock. That shock was quickly masked with rage, though not before Enzan caught sight of it.   
"Stay back, Enzan!" The scream from Dark Blues was the only warning Enzan received as the Navi sent dark energy to skewer his former NetOp with no hesitation. Determined and collected, the NetSavior swiftly avoided the dark spines, leaping the side at the last second. Dark Blues scowled and resumed firing globs of darkness at Enzan. Fortunately, Blues wasn't known for distance fighting and had little experience with gun type weapons, so Enzan was able to leap, roll, and step out of the way of the shots. Keeping his shielded eyes on Dark Blues, the boy danced around the attacks while observing the Navi's body language. The way his arms quaked ever so slightly after each round and the gritting of his teeth made his stress clear.   
Though before Enzan could properly formulate his next thoughts, the frustrated Darkloid swapped his blaster out for a dark sword. Enzan gasped as his window of time closed and Dark Blues dashed towards him. Letting out a battle cry, the dark Navi slammed his sword down in the very spot his former NetOp had just been standing. The attack was powerful enough to punch a hole in the roof and send debris in all directions. Having no time to react, the NetSavior had no choice but to brace himself. His body was pelted with stone, one in particular shattering the black visor CF Blues wore, drawing a pained yell from the boy as the glass sliced his face. Eyes closed and the feeling of blood trickling down his skin convinced Enzan to stop and listen. He heard the sound of boots, Dark Blues running towards him, and he quickly backed up while summoning his own sword to stop his Navi's attacks. He heard Dark Blues chuckle maniacally, “You think you can fight me with your eyes closed? You underestimate me!" Snark returned at the sight of his temporarily blinded NetOp, Dark Blues jabbed at the boy with his dark sword.   
'Focus,' Enzan told himself, 'Where would I attack first? The shoulder, Blues is also left handed, so,' Acting fast, Enzan raised his sword to block an attack toward his right shoulder. The telltale sound of two cybernetic weapons colliding rang out, startling Dark Blues back into a state of growing panic. Immediately after he felt their swords meet, Enzan shoved back, unbalancing Dark Blues while he spun around for a follow up. Turning his weapon to avoid cleaving his Navi's head off, the flat end of his cybersword struck the Darkloid across the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. This gave Enzan the chance to open his eyes, wincing as red clouded his vision. "I'm the one who trained with you everyday, Blues, I know your style well enough to predict it."   
Regaining his bearings, Dark Blues' frustration grew with each passing word. There was no way he'd allow himself to lose to a simple human, even if that human was his NetOp. Scowling, the dark Navi dashed forward once more, "Shut up, the Blues you knew is dead! Gone! I'm all that's left of Blues!" Getting up close and personal, the Navi used his taller height to quickly catch the edge of Enzan's sword with his own before the boy even had a chance to raise it. Now chest to chest, he leered down at Enzan, "So why don't you just give up and accept it?" Beneath the frustration, a very slight tone of hope glazed Dark Blues' voice. Just enough for Enzan to believe that it was his imagination. He raised his hand, prepared to call forth a Wide Sword. However, the movements were halted by his cherished Navi roughly grabbing his wrist and holding it above Enzan's head, "Face it, Enzan. I'm stronger than you. Just give up." Dark Blues' voice was quieter than before, dropping to almost a whisper.   
The captive NetSavior shook his head, tensing his muscles for escape, "You're wrong, I know Blues is still somewhere underneath all the darkness." His blood clouded eyes softened as he looked at Dark Blues' visor, "I'll save you, Blues." With his gentle words spoken, Enzan kicked the dark sword holding his own weapon down with all his might. The unexpected impact was just enough to free his sword and, all in a matter of seconds, bring it up to slash at the arm holding his wrist. Ignoring the pained shout he received, the Ijuuin boy yanked his wrist out of the loosened hold and distanced himself from Dark Blues.   
Vexation ruling his current state, the dark Navi disregarded the data leaking from his arm in favor of rushing another attack at his NetOp. Having to react fast, Enzan brought his blade up to meet the swings from the dark Navi. While he could predict the attacks, Enzan soon realized he couldn't hold out much longer against Dark Blues' superior physical strength. Blinking quickly in an attempt to clear his eyes of the red glaze, he thought of the ever powerful Dream Sword. Sure enough, the Program Advance activated without any chips, causing Enzan's forearms and hands to flash with blue light. Realizing what the light was, Dark Blues' eyes widened underneath his visor. There was no time to call for his own, his former NetOp was already bringing the massive sword up. The only option was to try and avoid it. The Navi leapt away from the danger, though his efforts were fruitless. A silent apology getting caught in his throat, Enzan slammed the oversized sword onto the roof, sending a wave of energy right at Dark Blues. It landed a direct hit, throwing the Darkloid against the concrete as pain exploded in every limb. A silence settled over their shared mind, only broken by agonized panting, until Enzan's voice rang out once more, "Blues!" Throwing caution to the wind, he ran toward the downed Navi. Dropping to his knees on the cold stone, he gently shook Dark Blues, "Blues? Can you hear me?" He didn't get much response other than a pained grown. Wrapping his arms around the Navi's chest, Enzan dragged him up into a hug while a small smile graced his lips, "I know you can hear me Blues, please fight the darkness, I know you can." He had to stop for a moment to avoid any weakness beginning to show through in his voice. "Dark Blues is weak, you can win now. I'm right here," with his hushed whispers seeming to be heard by Blues, Enzan dropped the Cross Fusion he held, his red stained hair sticking to his forehead. Dark Blues' head drooped over his shoulder, his body limp. "Enzan-sama..." The low, though relieved sounding word was all it took, bringing small tears to Enzan's eyes. His hold on the Navi tightened as a small hiccup escaped his lips and his smile grew.  
"I knew you could fight it Blues, I knew you'd come back to me. I-!" The string of sweet, genuine words was brought to a screeching halt by a strangled gasp and a sickening splash of warm blood.   
'Why..?'  
Blues was dead.  
Dark Blues lifted his head to stare the dying child in his wide, distraught eyes. The dark Navi's good arm reached through a gaping hole in Enzan's chest, pierced by the sharp gauntlets attached to Dark Blues' arms. Red liquid oozed from his fingertips, joining the slow forming puddle under their thighs. A frown was present on his face as opposed to a devilish grin, "We could have been such powerful partners, but you just kept fighting for Blues." The almost jealous tone escaped any notice as the boy attempted one last time to croak out his Navi's name, a desperate call for Blues to rescue him, but only a pitiful cough escaped his paling lips. Dark Blues narrows his eyes and scowled. He yanked his arm back through the limp body, spattering the roof with more mahogany and leaving Enzan to collapse limply against the dark Navi. Both arms, one covered in leaked blood and one covered in leaked data, gently wrapped around the boy’s weak body. As his life drained with the red liquid, the last few words he heard rang through his dying mind, "Enzan... sweet dreams, I wish we could have worked together." Regret dripped from his words as human blood freely flowed down both bodies.  
‘Wait for me, Blues…’


End file.
